User talk:InfinitysCross
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Officer Leon/A movie?/CrackLawliet-20100327021450 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 17:19, March 27, 2010 New Info I read it =] Go ahead and put that info on the DR2 page if you want. Just don't make any DR2 weapon pages yet. I wanna wait until the game is closer to its release date before we start adding those. - Ash Crimson 20:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Warning Don't insult other users. If you insult other users again you will be blocked. Maybe before calling people "noob" you should learn how to put headings in. =\ - Ash Crimson 03:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about zombie dogs. Would you like to comment on it? MagcargoMan 11:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I updated my blog. Check it out. MagcargoMan 08:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Poll It closed today. Thanks for voting =] - Ash Crimson 20:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there is no Private messages on wikia =\ - Ash Crimson 19:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for commenting on my blog. That was a cool idea! I'm thinking about putting it in or not. Don't forget about my Pocket God Wiki blogs. MagcargoMan 04:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Grandtheft I just messaged him about that, I think he writes "an something" on purpose. But yeah, we do need to cleanup his edits. I'll work on that when I have to. Frank-West 16:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, go ahead and send a request. Frank-West 16:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Good job with the edits =] ...and sorry for being mean to you the other day. Are you playing DR just to see what level skills unlock at? that's rad. - Ash Crimson 04:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : I was mean to you when I told you not to uh "insult" other users.. so.. sorry about that. Anyways, how much time had you put into the game when it froze? - Ash Crimson 20:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, dood! - Ash Crimson 21:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Because saying "oh, sorry you have to that.. it's tedious.." is rude =] - Ash Crimson 21:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Friend Request You asked a few days ago if you could send me an XBL friend request. I said sure, but I haven't gotten one yet. You gonna do that? If you don't have time then you can just tell me your Gamertag and I'll add you. Frank-West 20:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : K then. Frank-West 20:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) 30th? The 30th of May? Yeah, that's probably wrong. Case Zero was confirmed at Microsoft's X10 event this year. It's supposed to launch some time before DR2 does. I'm thinking late June or something. If it was coming out this week, I'm sure some one would of heard about it elsewhere.. probably. - Ash Crimson 21:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's all speculation, dood! It's just a place holder.. but that does seem like a good time to release it. And happy birthday.. in June. - Ash Crimson 21:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you! - Ash Crimson 21:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean a forum? We already have one (no one uses =\) Here it is. - Ash Crimson 22:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm.. I don't know if were able to use those on the wikia. - Ash Crimson 22:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Hold on. I'll make a test page for it. - Ash Crimson 22:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Uh, sure. - 23:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? HA! That's funny. I wonder if they'll try to talk to him or just ban him right off. That's funny though. Frank-West 23:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Yeah I know. But even if CZ's stats transfer over to DR2, I don't think it'll work the other way around. So even if I have around 10,000,000 PP in DR@, CZ's stats will still probably be significantly lower. Thats why I have them as two different sections. Dengarde 22:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Comic-Con Lol nahh, I was reading a live blog update from a dude who was there. Read the important stuff here. --Mistertrouble189 22:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: MvC3 Watch the trailer and pause it when it shows the silhoettes of four Capcom characters. Study the one that appears to be wearing a trenchcoat. Do you know any Capcom characters who wear a trench coat and have a short hairstyle? It looks like Frank West. P.S. I'm not trying to be an impatient jerk or anything, but on Pocket God Wiki you said you'd comment on my Pocket God Wiki blogs after Ep 32 came out, it is almost Ep 33 coming out now. Sorry, I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything. MagcargoMan 05:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Gamercard I'll add a gamercard to your page. I do need your gamertag first though. - Ash Crimson 23:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : I can't seem to get it working right now =\ I'll try again later on. - Ash Crimson 21:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Uh, I left the code on your page.. maybe you're able to see it? I have no clue why it's not working correctly. =\ - Ash Crimson 21:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'll try again tomorrow. Sorry. - Ash Crimson 23:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Meh.. I'll worry about it. It's bugging me since I can't figure out why it isn't working. - Ash Crimson 02:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I got it. I forgot to put in a forward slash somewhere. - Ash Crimson 02:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: DR RPG Um...... did you send me this message? Anyway if you did, what's this Dead Rising: The Infection you were talking about? MagcargoMan 05:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, I guess so. When is it gonna be finished? - Ash Crimson 21:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm interested in this too. You left me a message about it but didn't sign it though. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 16:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture You go to the "MORE" button at the top right of your screen. Then you click "Preferences". Then scroll down and there is an option to change your profile picture. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mixed Juice Number 1: I never really made any juices in CTYD (nor in the xbox version) and Number 2: I sold that game a long time ago :( sorry, can't help ya there. --Mistertrouble189 20:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ahem I didn't say the Beam Katana's appearance was a reference, I said its name was. BIG DIFFERENCE. And I've never seen the weapon, so how am I supposed to know it looked different? SMSHRMK1 06:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Green I think it's because I'm an admin. I've only noticed it when another admin edits. - Ash Crimson 19:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yo No problem, just Don't go overboard like that other guy did and get yourself banned for achivement grinding. Sumtaedium 17:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : Deathsculler. Long story short, a bunch of the admins , mostly Ciwey noticed what he was doing and warned him. He responded by trying to make it look like Ciwey called him a whiney bitch and got himself banned. So yeah... Sumtaedium 18:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Capcom You have links to Capcom? How? Do you know stuff about DRCZ and DR2?--TheConvictsSUCK 21:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool. When are you going to get the game? 20-24? Somewhere in that range?--TheConvictsSUCK 21:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:TiR Yeah, thats why I can never trust onlive translations >_> Dengarde 21:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) CUZ UR N0T1F1ED!!1! Just read the stuff my last comment on your blog(DFTI). I sent you a message CUZ 1T N0T1F1ES U!--TheConvictsSUCK 01:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:DRRPG I signed up. I'm still looking over the rules and stuff. - Ash Crimson 18:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : I'm there. - Ash Crimson 18:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey could you give me a link to your Dead Rising RPG :). Nevermind found it. I dont think I will join but I will follow what happens. Unbanned Dg unbanned you on the RPG. Sadly, YOU motivated him to quit. If you act like an asshole again he's banning you forever. For the sake of this game, don't fuck it up. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The RPG I've just been too busy with seeing friends before we all split up and go to college lol, sorry. But I read it, looks good! --Mistertrouble189 04:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cheats It doesn't have cheats exactly, but if you look at the page it's the easier classification for that information and also something that we are trying to push with the Gaming Wikis. - Wagnike2 16:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Delete Unfortunatly, only admins was delete pages. Sorry. Dengarde 21:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *Like me =D But if you need something deleted, just put the delete template on the page or message an admin if you need something deleted. --Mistertrouble189 21:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) k Ok. - Ash Crimson 20:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :He's not on right now. =\ Are you even friends with that guy? - Ash Crimson 20:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I think Ash already tried to get Dg, but I could maybe try--TheConvictsSUCK 21:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What? I have no idea what you're talking about. I wasn't even aware you made a template, let alone did I remove one. And I don't know how to embed videos to pages. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : He is not in the chatbox. Sorry bro. I'll keep checking and if I see him online I'll ask him. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I noticed too =) Haha, I noticed the beam katana's color changed in that same video. Randy looks creepier than Slappy! =O--TheConvictsSUCK 01:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) DG and The Infection? Hey, have you talked to DG in the last few days? When do you think he's going to post the next part? Just bored, want something to pass the time until CZ comes out. :p Sumtaedium 03:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Dude Just talked to Dg, and he says you aren't banned. Go update. Thank you. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, and it seems that Ike is the only one on the RPG. GO UPDATE. SERIOUSLY. IT'S YOUR DAMN JOB. C'mon... Please. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: It's not dead yet. You can still revive it if we tell the others that you are gonna update more, then if everyone starts going there again, you can update it. If it was a summer project, why did you start it so late into the season? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright Alright, dood. =D - Ash Crimson 00:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Jarred's ban 'Cause he was making intentionally deconstructive edits... I checked through his contributions, and only one or two of those (not counting the edits he made on his own user page) were constructive. The rest were pretty much, well, nonsensical. And he pretty much admitted to achievement grinding on Lolzernator's talk page... which we don't take too kindly to around here. Then again, I'm a pretty heavy banner (okay, that made no sense whatsoever... but you know what I mean). If the other admins think that it's too harsh, they'll change the block settings, but for now, a week seems fair to me. --Ciwey 23:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) psychos Can you tell me at least two of the psychos in DRTI? =] --TheConvictsSUCK 00:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) MAH BELLY IS NOT FULL! ONE MORE PLZ! THE MOST INTERESTING ONE IN THE GAME!--TheConvictsSUCK 00:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) May I please have one more psycho battle, sir? Just remember, battle, ''not character.--TheConvictsSUCK 00:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) That was very nice of you, kind sir. Thank you.--TheConvictsSUCK 01:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Question What things can't be posted on deadrising wiki? Electric Chair? What source did you get that says you mix the electric chair and a maching gun to get the blitzkrieg? Sumtaedium 23:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'll just change it to regular wheel chair until we get a source then... Sumtaedium 23:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Should I? Hmmm... I dunno if I should stay home the day DR2 releases! I stayed home the day CZ released(and I really was sick), but I got behind BIG TIME on my work. You're around my age so... whadd'ya think? Are you staying home? -- TheConvictsSUCK 01:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I've decided... That i'm not gonna be on the wiki till release. Talk to you on the 28th! -- TheConvictsSUCK 21:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply Becoming an admin requires you to edit a lot. Yoshi and Frank have been members for awhile, so they got their admin status earlier than most users would. I usually only consider promoting people that have around 2500 - 3000 edits. Keep working and you'll probably get there. A fan category seems fine. If you wanna make a DR:TI page add it to a category called "Fan stuff". Also, make sure it looks good. - Ash Crimson 03:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : I shouldn't protect a page from being edited by anons.. Sometimes they help by fixing grammar errors. Also, I can't promote you yet.. get like 1500 edits and maybe I can put you on Rollback. - Ash Crimson 20:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess I guess I can help, but don't expect a lot from me. I don't approve of this. I never thought fan stuff belonged on a wiki like this... Usually they have those "something fanfiction" wikis, although I've never been to one of those as I've never particularly liked fanfiction. Anyways, I suppose I can help A LITTLE with those, like organizing them and stuff. And to add a picture to a template, just link like this in the "image" row of the template: And the png can be replaced by whatever the image actually is, be it jpeg or gif or something. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yo... I didnt. I merely fixed up grammar and everything I reverted had something wrong... I reverted a article by someone that had a fence or something as, Uses = Medium. I just fixed stuff up. Don't be a hater. DynasticAnthony 00:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) re: leaving I hope everything gets better, dood. Cya when you you get back. - Ash Crimson 20:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! No prob, man. I figured I'd better just get it all cleared out. Snowflake is the youngest survivor, but not the youngest human. The Grace Stein was put in to show she also wasn't the youngest that could die. Le Rusecue 00:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) 72 hour mode Sorry mate, I thought 72 hour mode was linking to "Infinite mode". By the time I realized this and went back to undo my changes you already undid them. Kenji 03 06:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Meh Whatever, L, you die at the end of the season anyway. the movie isn't canon XD agreed he WAS still alive after the show, but did you read the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, he died at the end. boom, did i mention spoiler alert? Gregory "Vault" Rider 06:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Gregory "Vault" Rider Reply Uncalled for personal attacks and such. --Mistertrouble189 20:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Part Removed That was not my thing when I added the number. It was left there from long ago before I arrived. And thanks for removed it because I didn't see that earlier. -- 01:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Edit badges Heheheh, what can I say, I'm a lucky guy =D --Mistertrouble189 02:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Huh? WTF are you talking about? "Bad to myself"? I would like to remind you that I am completely mentally stable. Freakin' unbelievable... http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 21:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry im sorry then. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 00:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Link to DR FF I found it by going to the Jeffs story conclusion blog by Athony. Go to the comments and youll find the link. Im working on a Psycho right now. Lasmoore Dude I don't know what time you sent that message, but you left the chat last night, if that's what you're talking about. I'm in school right now and the chat's blocked, so... I can't right now. Sorry. =/ http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Surrounded by idiots... I'm at freakin' school right now. It's only 2:50. I've told you already, chat is blocked at my school. I'll be home in about an hour then you can tell me whatever it is. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's sort of frustrating when I tell people important stuff and they just completely forget/disregard it. Sorry for getting mad, it's just that we've been over this before a couple of times. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, this IS the second time, therefore I've now told you A COUPLE OF TIMES. Besides, this would actually be the third time I've told YOU directly, once here and once in the chat. I've told a few other people on the wiki too, so you could've extracted your info from there. -_- to you too. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh great, I'm in the chat now and you aren't there! WONDERFUL. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 21:00, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks fo that help on Michael and Matthew. I found them although Michael almost died. And I got pissed that they can't accept food items. Thanks anyway! DynasticAnthony 21:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Kai Dg's in the chat, with me and Raven. Just so you know. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) UknownnameUknownnameUknownnameUnknownname Hai =D -- TheConvictsSUCK 21:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I need a link to get there. -_- -- TheConvictsSUCK 21:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Rollback You are now rollback! Congratulations. You can now use the rollback feature, useful for undoing vandalism instantly. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Go to chat, Kai. Also ^look there^ http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! hehee thanks! I'm so addicted!!! *foamsfrommouthwhilegiggling* --Mistertrouble189 04:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) So there's this dude User:Fablemerc who apparently is making an RPG basically exactly the same as yours. I don't know why. Just figured I'd tell you. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) You and me both Yeah... I have a hunch that Anthony created the Antoine and Reed accounts. I mean, if that's just the name of the account and you only subtly quote/act like them, that's fine, but people that ONLY blog comment completely in character? PRetty pointless. Hey though, I'm glad I'm the original. Also, didja hear? Look! I'm so happy! http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :GAAH! I just found this account. Now I'm SURE that one is Anthony. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't aware I didn't know I was s'posed to update the Infection... http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 11:57, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :OH I feel dumb now. You meant I need to update my own character. Nevermind the above post! http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well now see I checked the site, and you didn't update me... So I still can't. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 04:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Bro, template help! Just letting you know that I fixed the problem. - Ash Crimson 23:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) CCCCCHHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIISSSSSSSS cooluios DynasticAnthony 05:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) CHATBOX Now! It's important. DynasticAnthony 19:50, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo Wanna join my in Chatbox? DynasticAnthony 02:45, November 15, 2010 (UTC) MY WAY Well you see, what i did was that every time i went outside (after the leon battle) I use the slicecycle to kill the zombies i the whole area, Silver strip, fourtune park, you name it, and really in my opinion, it was easy to get it, really. Just do this and you should get it. ask if you need more help will achivments, i'll be glad to help. TK100k I feel like an idiot I'm actually part portuguese, and I regularly speak it with my relatives. I don't know how to write it, though. --Reversinator 00:23, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Image Just out of curiosity, can I see the wiki fight? I want to know what happened. --Reversinator 14:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Mic I finally got a mic now! So when you want to finish DR2 CO-Op? DynasticAnthony 00:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to ask but You should join the chat. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Chatbox Please? DynasticAnthony 02:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Emily Her name was given at the end of the film during credits. Aside from Mary, she's the only female character so she's Emily! See 4:19 in this video. --Mistertrouble189 06:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) TRELL Its trell37th,on XBOX 360,its GFOTW. I will not be on my PS3 because its at the shop,but i'll get it back soon. TK100k Chatbox please? DynasticAnthony 02:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Frank West's age Have u set it to quick rollback? It changes instantly after i edit it. NT92 04:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Strange, because my email is also linked, and i was getting messages before about it being edited, but they've stopped now. And why doesn't it say on the Wiki Activity that you've edited it? NT92 04:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Dudes All of you have been here long enough to know better than to instigate or continue an edit war. I don't want to see something like this happen ever again, got that? Next time you have a disagreement and somebody keeps undoing your edits, leave the page and take it to the article talk page. --Ciwey 12:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Why are you still editing here? Aren't you moving to deadrisingwiki.com with the rest of us? Sumtaedium 00:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) We didn't have to do it manually, Anno used a bot to turn the pages into files and then transfered them from this wiki to the other one. Sumtaedium 00:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Any part in particular? Sumtaedium 00:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Dammit Kai, the skin is GREY. How is grey headache inducing? You can even change it to black with your personal skin settings, which you can ask Anno about if you want. It's time for everyone to start editing the new wiki. -_- http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You got a migraine from a grey background? You should probably get your eyes checked if that's happening, the edit screens are white and that should be worse. You can ask Anno on how to change it to black for your personal settings. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) O HAI THAR KAI. 41-6=35. CASE WEST TAKES PLACE 6 YEARS AFTER DR1 SO I FUCKING WIN. DynasticAnthony 02:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE NO ENEMYS ON DEAD RISING WIKI EXCEPT.....ANONS! lol. DynasticAnthony 02:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I won You edited it without a source, u didn't know it, u lost that. I would have also put his confirmed age in there when i saw it. And grow up. NT92 09:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Frank West's age/Needs More Chainsaw I don't have Case West and I didn't know that he was put in the Notebook. Sorry about that. Also, I found the "Contact" button so I'm emailing them now to ask about it to put this to an end. Jackass2009 02:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC)